The Edward to Your Bella
by MidniteCurse4Eternity
Summary: In which a trip to the movies isn't what it seems. Bashing and dialogue ensued. And just plain chaos happens. "Screw Edward! Cheer for me instead!" "Wait we never got to see Eclipse."
1. OPMM xoxo

**A/N: **Got this idea while passing a line of people waiting for Eclipse to start. (: Enjoy and follow the drills...

Don't like? Press the red "x" on the upper right hand corner or Alt+F4 

Summary: Eclipse. Theater. movies. Team Edward/Jacob. Bashing. Jealousy. Corney lines. randomness. maybe OOC. alot of dialogue

Might be some **SPOLIERS **for the Twilight series if you haven't read it all.

Pairing: NaruHina (mostly about them), NejiTen, KibaIno, SasuSakuSui triangle, Karin

**Screw Team Edward Cheer For Me**

(^.^)

-( )-

"Uhh, guys? What's with the whole Team Edward Jacob thing?"

"Are you an idiot? Just shut up and don't talk to me!"

"Hey I was just try—OWW! What the heck Sakura-chan?"

Okay before we get into the details, we should probably start from the beginning.

It was a bright and sunny day. The sky was blue and there wasn't a cloud in sight. The breeze blew by and swept up leaves and trash as it passed by. It was a calm and quiet day; perfect to go watch a movie. Okay, maybe it wasn't calm and quiet. But the sky was blue. Anyways, the theaters were packed. It was full of teenaged girls full of hormones and their girlfriends. Of course annoyed boyfriends were dragged along too. But who could blame them. It was Eclipse! The lines to the ticket booth stretched all the way to the parking lot. People pushed and shoved to cut in line. Girls were bickering about how hot Edward or Jacob was. Arguments were made over who got in line first. It was pure chaos and this is where everything all started.

"I don't get why I have to watch this movie in the first place, Ino." Kiba sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. Ino glared at her boyfriend and pouted, her eyes glistening with fake tears. Kiba hated it when she made that puppy dog face at him, he couldn't say no. And whenever she pouted, she would give him that You-better-listen-to-me-mister-or-I'll-castrate-you look. He shuddered just thinking about it.

"Okay, fine." In the background, Naruto snickered and was promptly smacked in the back of the head by Kiba himself.

"Geez Kiba, that hurts! But seriously man, you are SO whipped it's not even funny. I mean Neji's already whipped, not—OWW." Neji glared at Naruto. He was NOT in any way whipped. He refused to admit it. Besides, try pissing off Tenten while she's holding pointy_ sharp_ objects in her hands, and tell him how that feels.

"NEJI! Why'd you hit him?" Tenten exclaimed, while Hinata asked Naruto if he was okay, "He _needs_ all his brain cells."

"HEY! I'll have you know—"

"Guys, let's get in line. And Naruto shut up." Ino interrupted. She rolled her eyes. Trust Naruto to say the wrong thing at the wrong time.

By the time they got into the line, they were near the parking lot. Naruto inwardly groaned. He didn't want to wait. Heck he didn't even want to go. It was only because of Hinata that he went. She had asked so nicely that he couldn't just say no. Besides, he didn't want to hurt her feelings. He knew she liked him, albeit having accidentally learned the fact awhile back. But he had to admit, she was pretty. And her eyes were just plain beautiful to him. But Hinata wasn't as hot as Ino, with her blonde locks and her seductive looks. Hinata wasn't anywhere as gorgeous as Karin with her killer bod. But Hinata wasn't ugly either. She held an air of angelic, alluring beauty. She was like a siren. She may not be beautiful, but her voice was charming and enchanting. It makes you flock to her. She wasn't the she's-so-hawt-I-wanna-bang-her type. No she was more the she's-so-delicate-and-kind-and-maybe-my-soul-mate-who-I-want-to-probably-spend-my-whole-life-with type. He could even go as far as to say he sorta-maybe-kinda-fell-in-love-with-her. All the little petty things she did for him, he appreciated. She wasn't vain and didn't flaunt her money around either. His ideal type of girl. He never told her he knew that she liked him, because he was afraid of the consequences. He wanted to tell her soon because he decided that he probably liked her back.

"N-Naruto-kun? Is something wrong?" Hinata asked concern. Naruto had spaced out for like 5 minutes. Sure he was cute when he was like that, but still she worried.

"Huh? Hinata-chan? Oh sorry, I was thinking of ramen." Naruto explained, slightly drooling at the mention of ramen. Hinata laughed, a smile on her face. She blushed as Naruto stared at her intently.

"You know Hinata-chan, you look really cute when you smile."

"I-I-I'm not..."

"No I'm serious, you _are_ really cute." Naruto stated, while smiling, unaware that Hinata was close to fainting.

"Um thank you Naruto-kun"

"YOU LIAR!" Naruto and Hinata jumped at the voice and whirled around only to see Ino, fuming, at..._was that Sakura-chan?_

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled. Sakura turned towards the voice.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" She asks confused, totally ignoring the fuming Ino.

"To watch a movie," Naruto says when he catches a glimpse of blue, "Teme! What are you doing here?"

Sasuke cursed at whoever hated him up there. He could not be caught here. He glared at Naruto and took off only to be promptly yanked back by a red blur.

"Sasuke-kun, where do you think you're going?" Karin asked in a sing-song voice. She glared at him.

"Hn." To Karin which meant, I am going to leave, now that I drove you here.

"No, you have to stay and watch. Sak-chan's here along with Sui-chan." Karin pouted, "Please Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke cursed. _Why did Kaa-san have to adopt someone like her?_

"Hn."

"Thanks Sasuke-kun." Karin winked at him and Sasuke inwardly shuddered.

* * *

"NO, Jacob is so much better."

"What are you talking about? It's obvious that Edward is hotter!"

"Pig! Shut up. You have no taste."

"Me? Forehead, look at you!"

"Nuh uh. I _have _taste. Just look at Taylor Lautner."

"Just cuz he plays Jacob!"

"Sorry hun, but I have to go with Sakura. Team Jacob all the way!" Tenten smiled sheepishly.

"Ten! You traitor!"

X ~

x ~

X ~

Naruto watched as they bickered. He was confused. He looked at Hinata.

"Hey Hinata-chan?"

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"What's Team Jacob?"

X~

x~

X~

"Sorry hun. But Jacob is better. He's not a jerk unlike Edward."

"But Bella loves Edward mo—"

"What's Team Jacob?"

X ~

x ~

X ~

Naruto looked around. It had gotten quiet. Then all hell broke loose.

"You don't know what Team Jacob is?" Sakura exclaimed.

"No I don't?" Naruto nervously stated.

"Ha take that forehead." Ino laughed.

"But he doesn't know what Team Edward is either. Do you Naruto?" Tenten pointed out. Ino's face dropped.

"Uh not really?"

* * *

Karin turned around. It was quiet. _Too quiet._ She looked back at Sasuke and dragged him back to where Sakura was. Karin spotted Ino and Tenten bickering about Jacob and Edward. _Pfft Edward was so much better._ _Now where was Sui-chan? He had BETTER no__t—_

"Looking for me, gorgeous?" Suigetsu whispered in her ear. Karin smiled and turned around.

"There you are Sui-chan! I though you _r__an_ away." Karin glared at him through the lens of her glasses.

"Why would I do that? If it's for you, I'd gladly stay." Suigetsu winked at Karin. She playfully shoved him.

"Whatever, Sui-chan. Watch who you're flirting with. Sak-chan might misunderstand."

"Please, the way Sasu glares at me when I'm near her, I might not even _get_ a chance. But I do love a challenge." Suigetsu glanced over at Sasuke, smirking. Sasuke glared and turned away._ Damn childhood friends._

"Sasu, you're not scared that I'll take _Sa-ku-ra_ away?" Suigetsu smiled, his teeth showing.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sasuke replied.

"Playing dumb Sasu? So you won't mind if I hang around Sakura?"

"Hn." _Don't you even dare think about it!_

"Y—" Karin started.

"You don't know what Team Jacob is?"

"No I don't?"

"Ha take that forehead."

"But he doesn't know what Team Edward is either. Do you Naruto?"

"Uh not really?"

x

x

x

Naruto gulped. He did not like the looks he was getting. He looked at Hinata for help. She smiled apologetically at him.

"OMAIGOD! Haha he doesn't know what it is! Feel sorry for you Naru-chan!"

Naruto turned his head towards the source and brightened up, "Karin! So did you con Sasuke into staying?"

"Of course I did. Who do you think I am?" Karin pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, her hands on her hips. Boys around her turned to look, only to be hit by their girlfriends.

"Anyways, wanna let me explain what Team Jacob means?"

"YES! Please! I don't wanna die."

"Okay, you know the plot of the movie right?" Naruto nodded, "Basically Team Jacob is the group that thinks Bella should get with Jacob, while the other group thinks the opposite. Plus both groups think that the other guy is better than the other."

"Oh. I get it now!" Naruto exclaimed as he turned back towards Sakura.

"But Sakura-chan if Edward ends up with Bella, why are you cheering for the losing side."

"See forehead! He has a point. Edward _does _end up with Bella!"

"Shut up Pig! Jacob never abandoned Bella! He was in love with her!"

"What are you talking about. So was Edward. He left cuz he didn't want to hurt her."

"Well he's a jerk then. I mean, Bella was so in love with him that she threw herself off a cliff. He didn't even tell her anything. Jacob had to save her." Tenten butted in.

"Yeah! But then he thought she died and he wanted to kill himself too!" Ino defended.

"So? Jacob was meant to be with Bella."

"What are you talking about? He imprinted on Renesmee in the end!" Karin interrupted. _How dare Sakura say that! It's all about Edward._

"Yeah! But if Bella ended up with Jacob, Renesmee wouldn't have been born."

"Just shut up! You're just jealous that Edward belongs to Bella."

"Bella loved Jacob too you know. Besides, he's loyal, and kind, and caring. Screw Edward."

"Whatever. Edward is loyal too. And he's caring too. He really loves Bella and even Bella admitted she loved him more!"

"Why—"

X~

x~

X~

Naruto moved his head back and forth as he watched them argue. Hinata smiled to herself. It was so cute the way his hair would flop back and forth each time he moved. She giggled. She unconsciously moved closer to him as the wind blew his scent towards her. She could feel the warmth radiate from him. If she had one word to describe him it would be the sun. Everything revolved around him. The way he would even make the stoic of people smile. Sasuke had smiled on more than one occasion. He had even made Neji-nii-san smile. Ever since elementary school, Hinata had always had a crush on him. He saved her from the bullies and even boasted her self-esteem. You could say he was her role model. The way he never gave up and smiled at everything thrown at him. She used to be dependent on others and never had any reason not to be. But he had shown her that she could think her way and not live the way her father wanted her too. In a way, he was her savior, her guardian angel, her hope, her _everything._ Busy in her thoughts, Hinata did not notice that she had grabbed onto Naruto's orange sleeve. Instead she looked up and was startled to see blue-sky-blue-_beautiful_ eyes. She stumbled back and her feet caught on a crack on the asphalt. Hinata closed her eyes and waited for the impact. It never came and she felt herself lifting up and into the oh-so-familiar scent of_...Naruto-kun?_

Hinata opened her eyes, "N-Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata-chan! You scared me! You okay?" Naruto looked at her concerned. His brows knitted with worry.

"I'm fine. Thank you for catching m-me." Hinata blushed, "Naruto-kun, you can let go of me now."

Naruto's eyes widened in realization, "Oops, haha sorry Hinata-chan. I got lost in your eyes."

"Uh—"

"Naruto! You sure got some skills for flirting. Look at her blush!" Suigetsu interrupted. Hinata hid her face behind her bangs. Naruto frowned. He wasn't flirting, that was the truth.

"What are you getting at Sushi? It's the truth. Her eyes are like pools of clouds that you can stare at forever and _ever!_"

"Don't call me that," Suigetsu growled, "It's not my name."

"Oh, I forgot, it's _Sui-chan!_" Naruto grinned as Suigetsu glowered.

Hinata looked up confused. She didn't know who Naruto was talking too.

"A-ano?"

"Oh Hinata-chan. I forgot, this is Sushi! He's Teme's friend."

"He's not my friend." Sasuke interrupted. Suigetsu faked crying.

"What are you talking about Sasu? All the things we've been through together..." Suigetsu grinned as he dodged Sasuke's fist. He turned to Hinata.

"The name's Suigetsu. Don't listen to the idiot. What's your name beautiful?"

"H-Hinata."

Suigetsu leaned in, "That's a beautiful name for a very beautiful person. How does it feel like coming down from heaven?" Suigetsu winked. Hinata blushed, her cheeks redder than before. Before Suigetsu could say anything else, a hand reached over and punched him in the gut.

"What do you think you're doing _Suigetsu?"_ Neji hissed venomously.

"Still have that stick up your ass I see." Suigetsu replied as Neji glared.

"Stay away from Hinata-sama."

Karin walked towards Suigetsu, and as she neared him, she smacked him across his head.

"OW, Karin you bitch!"

"Call me a bitch and I'll show you one." Sasuke decided to step in.

"Oi, line's moving."

x

X

x

"But Jacob's be—"

"Oi, line's moving."

"Is that Sasuke?" Tenten asked turning towards the voice. Sakura, being the fangirl that she was, turned and immediately spotted the Uchiha. Ino, Tenten, and Sakura made their way towards the group. The line had moved quite a bit and it only took oh an hour or so.

x

X

x

"Hey it's Sakura!" Suigetsu stated as Sasuke turned to see the pink haired girl make her way towards them. He feigned indifference, but he was secretly happy.

"Hey Suigetsu." Sakura greeted.

"Done arguing?"

"We were not arguing _thank you very much_. We were discussing!" Ino declared her nose in the air. Kiba sighed as he placed his arms around her shoulders. He shot Suigetsu that you-better-shut-up-or-we'll-both-die-look.

Suddenly Naruto straightened up and as he walked to where Hinata was, he could feel Neji make a hole in the back of his jacket.

"Hey Hinata-chan! I was gonna ask you what Team you cheered for." Abruptly, all eyes were on her. Hinata wished she could disappear.

"Team Edward_._" Naruto leaned in.

"What?"

"Team _Edward._ " Hinata replied again. Ino grinned while Sakura frowned.

"Ha take that forehead. She's Team Edward too."

"Hinata, why?" Sakura shouted into the heavens.

"Well because Edward just belongs with Bella. I mean Jacob's okay, but Bella loves Edward more and he's a perfect guy to love. I mean it takes two to love right?"

Ino stared at Hinata. _What she just said makes perfect sense. Now to convert Sakura. _Kiba inched away from Ino as soon as he saw that devious gleam appear in her eyes.

"See Sakura. What Hinata said is true. Forget Jacob."

"I will not be converted!" Sakura stated, her stubbornness showing through her eyes. Sasuke inwardly smiled. _This was what he liked—he did NOT just think that._

Naruto was confused. Why do girls cheer for imaginary guys. Even Hinata did too. He actually felt jealous. Naruto felt silly, he was jealous of a guy that didn't even exist. But he had the right to be. Hinata was sweet and kind. When he had caught her before she fell, his heart had sped up a little bit faster and she _had _smelled nice.

"I don't get why you guys care about a guy that's not even real." Naruto felt his murder senses tingling. He cringed and opened his mouth to speak.

"What are you saying?" Ino and Sakura exclaimed as other girls in line turned to glare at Naruto. Naruto shrunk back.

"I mean, why cheer for a guy who's going to end up with someone else and not you."

"Because," Hinata pondered on the question, "it's not the concept of who ends up with who, but the idea of who should end up with who."

"Well I don't think you should cheer for Edward then. I don't like him if you're going to cheer for him. Why not think of yourself and cheer for someone you'll end up with. If you like Team Edward so much, why don't I be the Edward to your Bella. Cheer for Team Naruto instead."

Hinata felt like fainting. _Did he just ask me out? Declare he loves me? I must be dreaming._

**It's not a dream! He's asking you out! **Inner Hinata flailed around.

Hinata felt her mind go crazy. Everything was spinning, her heart was pounding, and she felt dizzy. Everything faded and all she saw was black. The last thing she was the concerned face of Naruto.

"Hinata-chan!"

"Hinata-sama!"

"Hinata!"

Neji glowered at Naruto as he caught Hinata. He handed her off to Tenten. _Someone's gonna die today!_

"NARUTO!" Neji hissed.

"Y-y-yes?" Naruto squeaked.

"Start running."

"Dobe, nice knowing you."

"Sasuke!" Sakura glared at him. Sasuke shrugged.

"NEJI! Don't kill him!" Tenten screamed as she ran after them handing Hinata to Kiba.

Ino, Karin, and Sakura looked at one another.

"Do you think Naruto knows that he practically asked Hinata to marry him and have his babies?" Ino asked.

"Nope. He's an idiot. The Edward to your Bella? Puh-leeze."

"Good thing the boys don't know." Sakura replied. Little did they know, Kiba, Sasuke, and Suigetsu had been listening. The boys looked at one another. Kiba mouthed, 'Are you thinking of what I'm thinking?'

Sasuke and Suigetsu looked at each other and grinned, "**Blackmail."**

Sasuke smirked, "I take that back, we are friends after all."

~FIN

X  
O  
X  
O

**Team Naruto**

_"I-"_

_"Love-"_

_"You."_

_-Toy Story 3: _Barbie** 3 **Ken

Congrats for making it this far (:

Sorry if there's any mistakes.

No kidding, this took me **3 tries!** It kept deleting on me. I was soo pissed! But here's the results.

Karin is alone b/c in order to date her, boys have to go through Sasuke first.

"Even if Sasu won't admit, he loves his little sister."

"Shut up Suigetsu."

"Love you too Sasu!"

"Both of you shut up!" -Karin

Thanks for reading (:

Question: Should I leave it at that. Or should I write more, b/c I was thinking of writing about what happens after Hinata wakes up, what's left of Naruto, the competition to get Sakura's attention by Sasuke and Suigetsu, and after they watch the movie.


	2. God must be missing one of his angels

**A/N: **I think this chapter isn't as good as the first one. I hope you guys still like it though. Thanks for reviewing! They made me smile.

This is dedicated to those who reviewed. Thanks again. (:))

The beginning is in first person. There's a fight scene in this. I tried my best on it. Fight scenes are so hard for me.

Oh yeah, there are some quotes from the book 'Eclipse' in this. **I own nothing. **(=

Anyways, enjoy and follow the drill.

Enjoy or press the red "x" in the upper right hand corner or ALT+F4

* * *

_ I love him. _

_Not because he's beautiful or because he's rich!_

_ I'd much rather he weren't either one. _

_It would even out the gap between us just a little bit — _

_because he'd still be the most loving and unselfish and brilliant and decent person I've ever met. _

_Of course I love him. How hard is that to understand?_

_~Bella Swan_

**~The Edward to Your Bella~**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**Hinata's POV**

I was walking around, surrounded by sakura trees; its pink petals gently tumbling towards the ground. A rush of wind goes by, swirling the petals around. Gusts of pink encircle the area, like a hurricane. I, tilt my head back, looking at them in amazement. Suddenly I hear voices, urgent and in distress.

"—_ata!"_

"—_inata!"_

"_Hinata!" _

The voices are faint, but they gradually grow louder. I look around confused. I couldn't see any one around. _So where were the voices coming from?_

"—_up!"_

"—_ake up!"_

I turn once again, only to come across a stone path. The path went straight only to curve to the right. A slight aroma of ramen wafts into my senses and I envision the sun. _Naruto-kun. _

"Wait! Naruto-kun?" I ask myself. Suddenly a wave of memories floods my vision and I see movies and…_he asked me out?_ I shake my head. Surely it's a mistake. I must have been daydreaming. I mean I'm not at the movies now am I? I come to a stop as I near a familiar shop. _Ichiraku Ramen. _Thoughts of Naruto fill my mind; his smile; his laughter; his blue eyes. Footsteps sound behind me and I turn around alarmed.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"I love you!"

My eyes widen and I look around. _Did he just say he loves me?_ I face him again and he has that adorable silly smile on his face. He slowly walks towards me and I can only stare. I'm frozen in one spot and I'm panicking with my inner-self. I hold my breath as he nears; his arms outwards as if he's going to hug me. My body shakes as he's an inch away from me. I smile and wait for him. One centimeter left and he closes the gap between us...

...only to walk past me. I'm standing there in shock. _Wha-?_

"I love you—" I turn around as he starts his sentence. I find him in front of a bowl of ramen. I could die right now. _He doesn't love me. _

"—Ramen-chan."

I just stand there, looking at him, and I feel my heart breaking into pieces. My chest feels heavy and I can't breathe. I open my mouth to say something, but words don't come out. I feel so silly. To think that he'll like me. I'm so stupid. Of course he doesn't like me. Suddenly he looks up and his eyes meet mine and I freeze.

. _gasp_

. _breathe_

_Staring into his eyes alwa__ys made me feel extraordinary—sort of like my bones were turning spongy. I was also a little lightheaded, but that could __have been because I'd forgotten to keep breathing. Again._

_. drip_

_. drip_

He stands up, worry in his eyes, as he slowly comes to a stop in front of me.

"Hinata-chan? What's wrong?"

"…huh? What? N-Nothing's wrong."

"Then why are you crying?" I reach up to touch my cheeks and what do you know, I am crying. And then the tears just keeping on pouring down. I lower my head and look at my feet. My hair cascades down, like a waterfall, covering my face.

"Um something got into my eyes." I say, my eyes shut tight, while I go through my mind as to why I'm crying in the first place. Oh right…

…

…

…_he doesn't love me!_

I feel lightheaded and I feel myself falling. Everything's so black, like a black hole. And then there's just emptiness.

**End Hinata's POV**

**

* * *

**

"So blackmail huh?" A female voice asked. Sasuke turned around and looked at Sakura. Suigetsu just grinned.

"Of course. What's the harm?"

"Naruto's death and Neji in jail."

"Whatever."

Sakura's eyes narrow and she glares, "Don't you dare use that to blackmail Naruto."

"What's going to happen if we do?" Sasuke challenges her. The smile that appeared on her face made Kiba step back a little.

"Well, instead of Naruto just dying, you'll die too."

"And how so?"

Sakura's smile grew even bigger, "I tell Neji that you were withholding information about Hinata's safety just so you guys could use it to blackmail Naruto. Remember that one time...?"

Sasuke almost paled at the thought. Neji was a scary person when Hinata was involved. He scowled and looked away.

"Hey, Sakura you tell us not to use blackmail, yet you do it too. Holding blackmail as hostage that is." Suigetsu states, his hot breath in her ear. Sakura felt her face heat up.

"But that's why you love me." She teases.

"Of course. But you know what? _You_ can hold me hostage any time you want." Suigetsu smirked as Sasuke turned and glared at him. _It's so fun messing with Sasu. _

X

X

X

Karin watched Sakura turn red, as she and Ino shared a knowing look. It was so obvious that Sui-chan was just messing with Sasuke. Sure Sui-chan liked Saku-chan, but Sasuke was in love with her. But Karin wouldn't admit that to Sasuke though. He would just deny it anyways. Karin had known Sasuke forever. He was a brother she never had. And she'd be damned if she couldn't even play matchmaker for him.

"Aw Sasuke-kun. You're jealous aren't you?"

Sasuke turned around and glared at her. Karin just smiled at him and he wanted to smack her.

"Of course I'm j-," he corrected himself, "_not_ jealous."_ I'M NOT!_

"Aww Sasuke-kun! You _are_ jealous. I heard that."

"Hn." He was not jealous. He would be dead before he would admit it. Sure, Sakura was pretty. With her pink hair and her green-green eyes. She wasn't like those girls, who were snobs and spoiled. She was kind and actually cared. He tolerated her and he'll be damned if Suigetsu took her away. Ever since elementary school, he had always had an eye on her. She was always picked on by bullies and it got so bad that he HAD to step in. He still remembered her tears from that day and he swore that he'll never have to see her cry again. After all, she was like a guardian angel. She would always help anyone who was hurt and she always comforted others when they needed it. Hell, she even helped those who had hurt her. And her eyes were the one thing that drew him in. Those eyes were always so cheerful, so full of hope and happiness and concern and there's so much emotions in them. And watching her blush made him want to punch Suigetsu. He was angry-mad-protective-green-resentful-_jealous_. _Did I just think that? There's no way I'm jealous. I don't like her. She's just a friend. Nothing m-Oh hell no! How dare he flirt with-Stop thinking! About her! I'm not jealous. No way in hell. She-She's flirting back. She can't! She's mine. Suigetsu can go to hell. Fu-That's it. I'm breaking it up._

"Oi! Suigetsu. Line's moving. Get your ass up here."

"Sasuke-kun!"

"What Karin?"

"I told you so! You're_ jealous_." Karin sang, her eyes twinkled with amusement. Suigetsu came up to them, "What'd I miss?"

"Hn."

x

x

x

As they moved up the line, Karin felt someone touch her from behind. She whirled around and smacked right into something hard. She looked up to find a-_Oh mai! He's hawt! Drools. Me want. Let's jump him. _Karin straightened up and looked at him. He had short auburn-red-red hair that framed his baby cute face. He had brown eyes that pierced her gaze. She couldn't help but stare.

"You dropped this-" He waited for her to fill in the blank for him.

"Karin." She smiled at him, as she grabbed her Gucci wallet from his hand.

"You know my name, tell me yours."

"Sasori."

"Sorry about bumping into you."

"It's fine. I didn't want God to punish me for not helping one of his angels."

"Where have you been my whole life?" Karin smiled at him. He was soo hawt.

"I'd tell you but what time do you have to be back in heaven?"

"When you give me my heart back." Karin winked at him and Sasori smirked as Sasuke and Suigetsu turned to glare at him.

"Uchiha."

"Hn."

Karin turned to look at Sasuke. She gave him a You-know-a-guy-this-hawt-and-you-didn't-tell me look. She frowned.

"Sasuke-kun, introduce meeeee!" She hissed as she sneaked a peek at Sasori.

"He's not my friend."

"Then how do you know him?"

"Itachi."

"Ita-nii knows him? No wonder he's hawt. They say beautiful people hang around other beautiful people."

"Stay away from him."

x

x

x

Suigetsu turned to see Karin glare at Sasuke. He frowned. There was no way in hell that'll he let Karin talk to that red head. He turned to look at Sasori. Sasori just smirked at him.

"She's a catch isn't she?"

Suigetsu scowled, "Stay away from Karin."

"She's your girlfriend?"

"...Listen, I don't want you anywhere near her. Okay? She's _mine_."

"So it's a no?" Sasori smirked again as Suigetsu glared.

"Shut up and leave."

"So you do like her."

x

x

x

Sakura watched amused as Suigetsu argued with the red head. He was pretty cute...nah who was she kidding. He was hella fineeee. She smiled as she walked up to Karin and Sasuke.

"Hey, he's one piece of man candy isn't he?" Sakura watched as Sasuke frowned.

"I know right! I wanna jump him."

Sasuke interrupted, "No. That's for both of you."

Karin and Sakura exchanged glances.

"Aww Sasuke! Are you jealous?" Sakura asked, giving him the puppy dog face.

"Hn."

"I love you too!" Sakura replied, while Sasuke forced a blush to stop from creeping up his face. _He was not j-okay so he was jealous. But that doesn't mean anything. **Shut up. You're jealous which means you have feelings for her. **__Dear Inner, one more word and I'll kill you!_

_x_

_x_

_x_

Sasori walked up to Karin, Suigetsu following his every move.

"I'm sorry. I have to go. Your boyfriend," he pointed to Suigetsu, "might kill me if I talk to you any longer. If you still want to talk here's my number." And with that he smiled and walked away. Karin glared at Sasuke and Suigetsu.

"You guys suck. I still wanted to talk to him."

"Karin, throw his number away."

"No way Sui-chan!"

Ino rolled her eyes, "Guys, line's moving again! Stop arguing!"

And everyone shut up. You did NOT want to anger her as one poor person would find out later.

* * *

"Neji!" Tenten screamed as she chased after him. Poor Naruto was barely ahead of Neji. Tenten _had_ to stop him now. If Naruto died, her plan would fail. So Tenten did the only thing she could think of…

…throw rocks at Neji.

X

X

X

Ino screamed as Hinata bolted upright and opened her eyes, her tears dripping down her face. Sakura ran over and gasped.

"Hinata! What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Hinata turned her head towards the voice. _It was a dream?_

"What happened?" Hinata asked, her voice quiet.

"Ask your boyfriend, Na-ru-to." Sakura teased. Hinata widened her eyes. _He did ask me out?_

_. he_

_. loves_

_The word-__boyfriend-__had me chewing on the inside of my cheek with a familiar tension while I stirred._

_. me_

_. ?_

"The Edward to your Bella!" Karin sang and Hinata gasped.

"What happened to Naruto-kun? Wait, where's Neji-nii?"  
"Let's hope Neji doesn't catch him." Sasuke replied as Hinata widened her eyes.

She stood up and ran out of the line, yelling, "Ino-chan, I'm going to skip the movie. Sorry!"

. _Naruto-kun_

. _I_

_I wrenched the door out of my way—ridiculously eager—and there he was, my personal miracle._

_. love_

_. you_

Hinata freaked out as she watched Naruto and Neji run around the block. They disappeared around a corner, with Tenten close behind. Hinata hoped to God that she'd reach Naruto in time. She ran towards the alley, a shortcut she knew would bring her closer to Naruto. Just as she ran out of the opening, into the street on the other side, she caught a glimpse of orange. _They were headed to the park. Wait, why does Tenten have rocks?_

"OWW TENTEN!" Naruto's scream reached her ears and Hinata shook her head as she tried to not laugh. Hinata started to run towards them.

X

X

X

Neji frowned as he dodged another rock. _Where the hell did she get rocks?_ Another one whizzed passed his head and he growled.

"Tenten! Quit it!"

"Then stop chasing Naruto! Wait! The better question is...how the hell did you dodge? It's like you have eyes in the back of your head."

"No, Tenten…I have x-ray vision." Neji sarcastically replied.

"Neji you pervert!" Tenten replied, thinking things that-will-not-be-mentioned-because-it-is-too-impure-to-hear. She threw a rock again, this time aiming for his back. Neji heard the whistle of the rock fly through the air; at the last second, he side stepped to his right. The rock whizzed past him and into the back of an orange blur.

"OWW TENTEN!"

X

X

X

Naruto rubbed his back. Tenten was out to get him.

"I thought you were trying to save me! Not kill me!"

"Sorry Naruto. It's not my fault Neji dodges them."

Neji turned around and glared, "If I get hit, I'll die moron."

"Heeey! Nejiiii, you're so mean to me."

"Tenten, I thought you were an angel, _but it turned out you were only disguised as one._" The last part was said quietly, for Neji didn't want to die.

"Awww. I love you too!" Tenten replied, supposedly not hearing the last part. Naruto, on the other hand, heard and burst out laughing. He turned his head to the left and looked behind him. He would later regret what would happen afterwards. But only for a bit, because in the end he got something even better in return.

"Hahaha! Neji you are so whipped."

x

x

x

Hinata gasped as she watched Neji reach out and grab Naruto by the jacket. She watched as Naruto came to a halt and struggled to get away. She had to hurry. She cut across the street, avoiding the cars that were honking their horns at her. She dodged a car to her right and stopped as another car zoomed past her. She gasped and hurried to the other side. Once safe, she looked forward, only to gasp. Neji's right fist was reared back, the front of Naruto's jacket in his other fist. She could faintly hear Tenten say something. She ran towards them.

x

x

x

"Neji! Stop!"

Naruto gulped. He had nowhere to run. Neji had trapped him. As Neji brought his fist forward, Naruto pulled his left hand hand up. He blocked Neji's fist and brought his right hand up and launched it towards Neji's guts. Neji immediately released Naruto and jumped back.

"Come on Neji. I don't wanna fight you."

"I'm not going to let you go."

"Fine. If that's what you want, I'll beat you up. Believe it." And with that, Naruto charged and as he neared Neji, he swung his left hand towards Neji's face. Neji ducked and spun away so that his head was under Naruto's arm as he stuck a foot out from underneath him. Naruto staggered as his left foot was caught by Neji's foot. Neji ran towards him, releasing a fury of punches. Naruto, caught off guard, stumbled back and took a blow to the chin. As he flew back, Naruto rotated his body so he was faced towards the ground. He stuck both arms out and as he touched the ground, he launched himself forward and somersaulted to a halt. As soon as Naruto stopped, Neji appeared and swung his leg towards Naruto. Naruto rolled to the side and with his hands still on the ground, he sprang up and kicked his foot back. Naruto felt his foot connect with Neji's stomach.

Neji gasped for air, as he felt a foot connect with his stomach. He wheezed and caught Naruto's foot. There was no way that he'll lose to the idiot. Neji bent Naruto's leg up and brought his knee towards Naruto's left leg. His knee collided with the area behind the knee and Naruto lurched forward, his left knee on the ground. Naruto brought his hands down and spun to the left, using his right leg to force Neji to a flip. With quick thinking, Neji let go of the foot. But Naruto was too fast and brought his right leg up to do a makeshift reverse side kick (instead of standing, Naruto stayed on the ground). His right heel connected with Neji's ribs. Neji doubled over and coughed.

x

x

x

"Neji-nii! Naruto-kun! Stop." Hinata screamed as soon as she neared them. Neji was hunched over holding his stomach, while Naruto was still on the ground. She walked towards Naruto only to be stopped by a hand.

"Hinata-sama, you can't go near him."

"B-but -"

"No."

x

x

x

Tenten watched as Naruto slowly got to his feet. He was pretty beat up. She watched as Naruto walked up to Neji and Hinata. Since she was pretty far back, she couldn't hear what they were saying. She watched as Neji narrow his eyes and glare at Naruto. She wondered what Naruto said to Neji.

_Beep._

_Beep._

**From: Minion**

**To: PandaBear**

**Subject: (none)**

**So how's it going. The plan working yet?**

**.**

**.**

**From: PandaBear**

**To: Minion**

**Subject: What no sub?**

**Neji's about to kick Naruto's ass. Oh yeah Hinata's here.**

**.**

**.**

**From: Minion**

**To: PandaBear**

**Subject: Despicable Me**

**Really? OMG, she's there? I wanted to see. They make such a cute pair. Just hope they get away from Neji.**

**.**

**.**

**From: OMAI**

**To: PandaBear**

**Subject: TEN!**

**You seen Hinata yet?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From: PandaBear**

**To: OMAI**

**Subject: KARIN!**

**Hell yeah! She's here with her man. And Neji...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From: OMAI**

**To: PandaBear, Minion**

**Subject: OPMM 101**

**Let's do another oneeee!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From: Minion**

**To: OMAI, PandaBear**

**Subject: Who?**

**'Nough said**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From: OMAI**

**To: PandaBear, Minion**

**Subject: Sak-chan**

**Her and Sasu-chan. Or Sui-chan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From: PandaBear**

**To: OMAI, Minion**

**Subject: Don't you...**

**LOVE SUI-CHAN? haha or it can be you and him.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From: Minion**

**To: PandaBear**

**Subject: I love you and all but you are an idiot. **

**If we're going to do Karin-chan's, you don't tell her! sighs**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From: PandaBear**

**To: Minion**

**Subject: HEY you're so mean, like srsly**

**Oh, riteeee. haha I forgot. ((((((((((((: But hey, I'm not the brains in this. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From: Minion**

**To: PandaBear**

**Subject: Hopeless...**

**I know you aren't. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From: PandaBear**

**To: OMAI, Minion**

**Subject: Kay**

**Let's do Sakura-chan. But later, OPMM xoxo isn't over yet. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From: OMAI**

**To: PandaBear, Minion**

**Subject: (:**

**Okay, let's do this. Ten, give details later mkay?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From: Minion**

**To: OMAI, PandaBear**

**Subject: Whoops**

**...I sorta maybe started the OPMM 101.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From: PandaBear**

**To: OMAI, Minion**

**Subject: (none)**

**How?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From: Minion**

**To: OMAI, PandaBear**

**Subject: Have you met...**

**Sasori, yet? I borrowed him from Itachi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From: OMAI**

**To: PandaBear, Minion**

**Subject: asdfgl!**

**That was your doing? OMAI he's soo hawt and made Sasu-chan soo jealous. As well as Sui-chan. (;**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From: PandaBear**

**To: OMAI, Minion**

**Subject: Who?**

**Sasori? Hmm who is that? But he must be hawt if Karin's all over him. OOooo Suigetsu and Sasuke was jealous? I wanna meet him?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From: OMAI**

**To: PandaBear, Minion**

**Subject: Paws off!**

**He's mineeeee! But yeah, he's like a GOD! *drools **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From: PandaBear**

**To: OMAI, Minion**

**Subject: Whatever**

**Hey I'm gonna call you-know-who kay?**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**From: OMAI**

**To: Minion**

**Subject: Come OVER!**

**I forgot, Ita-nii wanted you to come over later. *wink wink**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From: Minion**

**To: OMAI**

**Subject: ...**

**What am I supposed to wear?**

x

x

x

Tenten sighed as she closed her phone. She looked up to see Naruto falling towards her. She yelped and dove towards the side. She somersaulted and landed next to Hinata. She watched as Neji ran towards Naruto, while Naruto scrambled up.

"So what happened?"

"Naruto challenged Neji-nii to a fight. Winner gets to go with me."

"That's so sweet! He must really love you huh?"

"W-what are you s-saying? It's not tr-"

"Whatever you say, Hinata-chan."

x

x

x

"Give up."

"No way. I will never give up. It's Hinata-chan that's on the line."

"You'll never beat me."

Naruto charged again. He faked a punch to the right and as Neji leaned to the left, he brought his left hand forward and swung it upwards. Neji felt the rush of air as Naruto swung his arm. Neji jumped back and Naruto used his right hand to grab Neji's shirt. Neji lurched forward and Naruto brought up his knee. Neji gasped as the air left his lungs. Neji grabbed the arm that was grasping his shirt and as he tugged it off him, he twisted Naruto's arm. Naruto gave a cry in surprise and Neji took that chance to knock Naruto off balance by attacking the back of Naruto's knee. Naruto buckled forward and Neji twisted so that Naruto's arms were behind him.

"Give up, Naruto. You lose."

"-ut up."

"What?"

Naruto gritted his teeth. He couldn't give up. That meant giving up Hinata and there was no way in in hell he was going to do that. Naruto racked through his mind of a way to get out of the situation. He inwardly cussed. _Wait! That's it! Sorry Neji, I know it's cheap...But I gotta do it. Forgive me. _

"I said...SHUT UP! I won't give up."

Neji scoffed, "And how the hell will you do that when you're trapped."

Naruto grinned. _Sorry._ Slowly, Naruto stood up with his arms still behind his back. Neji looked at him questionably. Naruto brought his right leg up and aimed for Neji's groin. Neji, who saw the attack, used his right foot and side-stepped backwards to his right, while still holding onto Naruto's arms.

"Naruto...that was dir - " Neji was cut off as Naruto threw his head backwards and head butted Neji in the face. Neji was forced to let go of Naruto's arms as he cussed. Naruto grinned again.

"I won."

"Oh no you don't!"

x

x

x

Hinata watched as Naruto head butted Neji. She almost smiled when Naruto grinned.

"I won."

"Oh no you don't!" Hinata's eyes widened as she saw Neji glare at Naruto. Seeing the chance before her, Hinata rushed forward, ran past Neji, and grabbed Naruto's hand. She didn't stop running and as she pulled Naruto through the park, she could heard Neji shouting and imagine Naruto's baffled face.

"Come on Naruto-kun. Hurry before Neji catches u -" Hinata gasped in surprise as Naruto, who was behind her, leapt forward. He turned around and grinned.

"I know a shortcut." Hinata could only watch as the boy she loved suddenly lead the way. It was like a scene that only came out of a fairy tail. He was like her knight-in-shining armor. And she was the damsel in distress. But it was funny how it was her that took the lead first. But now their roles were reversed. She almost laughed at the thought. Only when Neji shouted behind them, that she came back to reality. And then she started to panic. Naruto was holding her hand. _HE w_as _holding HER **hand! **_She almost fainted, but then she remembered why they were running. She looked behind her and spotted Neji. She freaked.

"Naruto-kun! He's right behind us!"

"Crap. Hinata-chan follow closely!" Naruto ran towards the shopping mall district. He turned into an alley and entered the back door of a shop. He ran out the front doors and turned into another alley. Naruto suddenly took a left and Hinata almost tripped, but he held onto her. They could still hear Neji behind them.

"Crap, he's still following us."

As they ran out the alley way, Naruto ran past the movie theater.

* * *

"Hey...wasn't that Naru-chan?"

"I'm surprised Neji didn't get him yet."

"Hey speak of the devil."

Neji came to a stop as he neared Karin, with Tenten right behind him.

"Where'd he go?"

Sakura feigned innocent, "what are you talking about?"

Neji glared and looked to Sasuke. Sauke smirked as he pointed to the right.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted.

"Thanks Uchiha." Neji nodded and took off. Tenten sighed and looked at Karin.

"I'm gonna call him. See you."

Sakura looked at Karin, "what was that about?"

Karin looked towards Sasuke, then back.

"It's nothing." She smiled and Sasuke stared. _She's up to something. _

x

x

x

Neji ran and searched for any sign of orange. He spotted orange turning into an alley. The smell of ramen wafted towards them. Tenten grinned. _Phase 3 complete._

She took out her phone and sent a message.

.

.

.

**From: PandaBear**

**To: Minion**

**Subject: Phase 3 complete**

**Putting ramen into that alley was genius. Naruto is such an addict. Hurry and lock the back doors.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From: Minion**

**To: PandaBear**

**Subject: Done**

**(; Slow down Neji. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tenten grinned as she closed her phone. As Neji neared the alley entrance he stopped. Tenten took the opportunity to launch a rock at him. Neji turned around and swore.

"Tenten! I could die!"

"I'm sorry Neji-kun, but you're trapped. Don't think I didn't hear that."

"What?"

"Oh you know, the '_I thought you were an angel, but it turned out you were only disguised as one._'"

Neji gulped as he looked for a way out.

"Tenten, you must have misheard. I would never say that. And besides, Naruto's still on the run."

A sound of manically laughter could be heard within the alley.

x

x

x

Hinata shivered as she felt an aura of darkness creep around. She looked behind her scared. She didn't see anything and when she turned back, she crashed into Naruto.

"Naruto-kun? What's wrong."

"...I think we're screwed."

"W-why?"

"L-look ahead." Hinata looked forward and paled. There was a wall in front of them. A f_reaking **wall**_! They were trapped. IN a dead _END_. Oh my god. The smell of ramen wafted through the air and Naruto groaned.

"W-what is it Naruto-kun?"

"I smell ramen, Hinata-chan! If I'm smelling that, it means I gonna die soon!"

"That's not going to happen."

"No, it will. You know what they say, when you're close to dying, you see a flashback of all the good things in life. And if there's a smell of ramen here, I'm doomed!"

"You mean a flashback of your life, Naruto-kun."

"Exactly Hinata-chan! Ramen is my life. It's been my life."

"_...what about me_?"

"Huh?" _You are the world. _

"Oh nothing." _I LOVE you._

"Oh okay." _My __world._

"Neji!" Naruto and Hinata turned around.

"Oh crap! That sounded like Tenten." Hinata looked around and spotted the back doors.

"Naruto-kun. T-the doors." And with that Naruto and Hinata rapidly, for the sake of Naruto's life, tried to open the doors. They were all locked and Naruto cursed.

"God don't hate me! Please I'm begging you, I'll believe in you if the door unlocks! I'll even pray."

. _please_

. _let_

_. me_

_Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in_

._ be_

. _ with _

_. her/him_

"Please, I'll stop freeloading off other people and pay for my own ramen. Help us get out of here!"

"Naruto-kun. I don't think God works that way."

"Damn it!" Naruto looked around and glared at the wall. He walked towards it and kicked the wall. Only to pull his foot away from the pain. That was when he noticed the boxes to the side. He smiled as he looked at the sky.

"Thank you GOD!"

"Huh, Naruto-kun?"

"We can climb the wall with the boxes over there!"

"A-are you sure Naruto-kun?"

"Won't you trust me." And with a smile like that how could she even refuse.

"I-I-I trust you."

"Okay, let's get to work."

x

x

x

"Tenten! Stop, I'm sorry."

"Jerk."

"I need to find Naruto." Tenten stomped forward and froze.

"Is th - that is Naruto...on a wall."

"What!" Neji walked forwards and just stared in shock. Naruto and Hinata were on top of the wall. Well Naruto was anyways and was trying to coax Hinata to climb up. Neji fumed. What if Hinata fell? Someone was going to die. He ran forwards and...

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SOLD OUT!"

The ticket booth person looked scared and Kiba sighed.

"Ino, maybe we should watch a diff-"

"NOOO! I wanted to watch Eclipse!"

"Ino, it's sold o-"

"I demand an answer. Why is it sold out?"

The ticket booth person gulped, "Well, there's no more seats to sell tickets for."

"I won't take no for an answer. You get me tickets or you'll never find another job in this town AGAIN! Do you know WHO I AM?"

"N-n-n-n-nooo." Wrong thing to say.

"You don't know? Well I'll tell you, I am Yamanaka Ino! Ever heard of me?"

The ticket booth person's eyes widened. Who didn't know her. She was famous for her political government connections...and her fashion desgins. One word from her and you'll lose everything. The ticket booth person gulped. He crossed the wrong person. He inwardly cursed.

"I-I-I'm sorry. But I can't."

"Then kick people out!"

"But ma'am-"

"No buts!"

The ticket booth person felt like wetting his pants. Karin butted in.

"Hey, Ino. I wanna watch Toy Story 3."

"What?"

"I want tickets to Toy Story 3. Sui-chan, come with meeeeeee."

Ino pouted, "Fine."

"Oh crap, I didn't bring enough money."

"Here, I'll pay."

"No you can't Sui-chan!"

"I'm offended. You're not honestly _worried_ about this, are you?"

"...no."

"I'll let you pay me back, if that makes you happy. If you want, I can charge you interest." He winked at Karin and she looked away.

"Okay." And she smiled and Suigetsu couldn't help but stare. They walked into the theaters and Suigetsu was glad he was away from Ino. God she was scary. Kiba was so whipped and he could see why. Sakura looked at Sasuke; they both turned to look at Ino.

"Hey wanna watch Despicable Me or Charlie's St. Cloud?"

"Hn."

"We can watch a scary movie later kay?"

"Two tickets to Charlie's St. Cloud, please."

"Forehead! You come back here!"

"Nuh uh. Eclipse is sold out." Sakura and Sasuke walked away from Ino. In the end, Ino couldn't watch Eclipse. But she put up a fight for it. The manager was forced to come out. He gave her a pass that'll let her get her own screening time. That meant her very own theater place. Kiba couldn't believe that he was going out with her. But when she looked into her eyes and smiled, he fell for her again. And that was all that mattered. The ticket booth guy quit his job and was never heard form again.

* * *

"Hinata-chan. You have to climb up."

"I'm scared of heights Naruto-kun."

"Trust me."

"NARUTO!"

"Hurry Neji's here Hinata-chan. Just close your eyes." And Hinata did just that. She felt Naruto drag her up. She opened her eyes and gasped. Naruto jumped down and turned around. He held out his arms.

"Hinata-chan. Jump."

"Hinata-sama! Get down from there!" Hinata turned around and saw Neji. She looked back at Naruto.

"Hinata-chan I promise. I'll catch you. And I'll never ever let you fall."

"I'm scared."

"Don't worry. Once I catch you, I'll never ever let go. Believe me." And as Naruto looked up at her with those eyes so full of trust-life-promise-love-concern and she didn't know what to do.

. _should_

. _I_

_I knew exactly what I wanted, but I was suddenly terrified of getting it._

. _ trust_

. _you?_

"I-I-I believe you. I'm going to jump." And Hinata closed her eyes and with Neji calling out her name, she felt the wind in her face and hair. And she felt like she was flying. Naruto looked up in amazement. With her hair flying back like that, he thought he saw white wings.

"..._an angel..." _He whispered out.

Hinata felt something wrap around her. It was soft and warm and smelled of...Naruto-kun. She opened her eyes and Naruto grinned at her and her leg buckled. Naruto tightened his grip on her.

"I told you I was going to catch you. And I'm never going to let go." Hinata smiled at him as Naruto let go of her. He patted her shoulders and she looked at him in confusion.

Naruto rubbed his head, "Hehehe_, _I just thought there should be wings there. I mean I swear you looked like an angel when you jumped down here."

Hinata blushed, "Naruto-kun."

"But I'm serious! I think you're an angel."

"I'm not an angel. You should be the one called an angel Naruto-kun."

"I couldn't compare it with you though." And as she smiled and blushed Naruto could help but stare. She was so pretty. And she was so nice. And why was his heart beating so fast? She was so out of his league. And she didn't even know how bad he wanted to hug her. To just stay by her side like that. _I think I'm in love with you_.

"Huh?"

_Crap did he just say that outloud?_

"Umm-"

"D-d-d-did you s-say y-you l-l-l-love me?"

Naruto sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "Hinata, the truth is, you're too good for me. You're pretty and nice and smart and out of my league. I can't even explain it."

Hinata looked at him, "Uh." _He left out 'chan'._

"Hinata, I-I-" Hinata closed her eyes, it was almost just like her dream. _He doesn't love me. He doesn't-_

"Hinata what's wrong?" Hinata opened her eyes and gasped as she stared into his blue-blue-in-the-world-the-bluest eyes.

"Huh?" _My dreams it's coming true._

"Why are you crying?"

"I-I-I-" And as she stared in his eyes, Hinata broke down. With her back leaning on the wall, she sank down to the ground. Naruto looked at her in concern and she started to sob. Neji's voice on the other side sounded through the wall.

"Naruto! I swear to GOD. You do anything to hurt her and I'll kill you."

. _I'm_

._ SO_

. _in_

_I don't want to be happy with anyone but him._

_. love_

_. with_

_. you_

"Hinata-chan?"

"I-I-I LOVE YOU! Naruto-kun, I'm so -hic- in love with you that I -hic- don't know what to do. You don't -hic- love me, but I still hope. I can't get you -hic- out of my mind-"

"Hina-"

"I love you so much that it hurts. Every time I -hic- see you, I can't help but stare. The way you would smile -hic- and laugh. And every time a girl gets close to you -hic- I feel so envious. And that dream -hic- I'm so scared. I don't want to lose you as a friend too-"

"Hinata-chan I-"

"-I'm so sorry for bothering you like this, -hic- but I can't go on like this-"

"I lo-"

"You're the only one I -hic- want. I don't want to be -hic- spend my life with anyone other than you -hic- but-"

"Hinata-chan! Stop!" Hinata looked up at Naruto. Her tear stained face made his heart ache.

"Gomen-"

"Hinata-chan don't. I-I _love you too._" He said the last part so soft that Hinata strained to hear.

"W-what?"

".you."

"You-"

"Will you be my angel? My guardian angel? Will you watch over me? And stay with me forever? ...Will you be my girl-"

"Naruto-kun...YES!"

"Really?"

"YES!" Naruto smile and he leaned forward and hugged her. Hinata felt her face go red. She looked at the sky. _Thank you for this day._

"Hinata-chan, do you want to go get something to eat?"

"Ramen?"

"Hinata-chan you are my soulmate if you can think like me!"

"It's not t-that hard." Naruto leaned forward and gave her a peck on the cheek. She felt her heart race and she inwardly screamed like a fan girl.

_THUD_

_x_

_x_

_x_

"Hinata-chan? Hey! Wake up!"

"NARUTO!" Naruto gulped as he looked up.

"Uh hi?"

"RUN." Neji jumped down the wall. He looked ready to kill.

"But Hinata-chan-"

"Tenten will look after her."

"Hinata-chan, I'll be back!"

Naruto's screams could be heard all over town.

* * *

Tenten smiled. Mission accomplished.

**.**

**.**

**From: PandaBear**

**To: OMAI, Minion**

**Subject: Done**

**They're together, but Naruto's on the run from Neji.**

**.**

**.**

**From: OMAI**

**To: PandaBear, Minion**

**Subject: Sakura's turn**

**Hey call him. Oh and Ayame, wear that black dress. Ita-nii will die of shock.**

**.**

**.**

**From: PandaBear**

**To: Dear**

**Subject: Text me!**

**Text me!**

**.**

**.**

**From: PandaBear**

**To: Dear**

**Subject: Rite now**

**Damn it, you ass. Text me!**

**.**

**.**

**From: Dear**

**To: PandaBear**

**Subject: no**

**.**

**.**

**From: PandaBear**

**To: Dear**

**Subject: OPMM xoxo**

**You suck. But your plan worked the way as planned. **

**.**

**.**

_Beep Beep_

Tenten looked at her phone.

"Hello?"

"I was sleeping."

"Finally!"

"So the plan worked, leave me alone now."

"How did you know that Naruto would follow the dead end trap with the ramen Ayame-chan rigged?"

"It's Naruto. Can I leave now?"

"No. You have to stay. There's another one."

"zzzz"

"Hey!"

"Who is it this time?"

"Sakura and Sasuke."

"No."

"Karin will haunt you."

"..."

"..."

"Ugh. Okay, I'll think of a plan."

"Yay."

"Can'I go sleep now?"

"No."

"..."

"Hey..."

"..."

"Did you hang up on me?"

"... -snore-"

"I can't believe you!" Tenten hung up her phone.

"You set us up?"

"H-hinata? You're awake?"

"Yeah."

"So I'm guessing you heard it all?"

"...-nods-"

"Damn."

"Can I help?"

"Huh?"

"With Sasuke and Sakura."

"Oh...hell yes!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From: PandaBear**

**To: OMAI, Minion**

**Subject: OPMM 101**

**Hinata's in on it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

So it is like my longest chapter thing ever written. It's like 8,000+ words minus the A/N stuff. Thanks to those who read to the end. I hoped it was good. Might write more. Maybe one shots or I'll turn this into a story. Or something. But for now it's completed. Anyways, thanks for reading. I appreciate it.

Tell me what you think of the fight scene. I think it sucks. Darn. The funny thing is, I acted out the fight scene to see if it worked in real life. Meh close enough.

Breakeven by the script is my fav song.

Sorry for any grammar stuff. I reread this over and over to catch any mistakes. I think I memorized this. Sigh. I might have missed some b/c I just got my new glasses and my eyes hurt. But yeah...review, I'll love you forever.

"Cuz when a heart breaks no it don't break even."


End file.
